


Right Where You Belong (Original)

by Sonny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian kidnaps His Mikey to take him to an underwear party... angsty stares ensue(HotSex), but what happened between the time we left Brian and Michael(HotSex) to him waking up in the morning(HotSex) and Ben informing us Michael came home at 2:45am(HotSex)... Hmmm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd; It's all me - Everything is on my shoulders... the angst, the teasing, the HotSex... the groping, the roleplaying, the HotSex; Kris... for you baby, it's all for you; Paula, I couldn't subject you to having to read, beta and have to fan yourself... so just read and fan away, honey!; To my B/M Yahoo Group... Enjoy! Love ya'll!

  
The intense hazel gaze penetrated me to the core. I'm the only loser still clothed. Christ, had someone turned up the thermostat? I shucked my short, waist length jacket to draw away from my sensitive neck, feeling out-of-sorts, in the sea of underwear clad, and a few naked, men.

I wanted to be the stranger Brian was standing behind. No, I wanted to be the skin of the stranger Brian was methodically tracing with the flat of his palms. The intentions were clear as those long, beautiful formed fingers sculpted the perfect rack of abs down to the elastic band around the trim waist. The tips of his blunt fingers barely skimming the secrets hidden within. I wished they were on me. On my naked flesh.

I couldn't move. I was trapped. Locked into his powers of persuasion. Fuck, I was horny. I should have stripped when Brian did. Now, I'd look like a complete freak. Desperate to find pleasure. I couldn't remember, for the life of me, what pair of underwear I had put on this morning. Not exactly cool to run around in my sad, droopy boxers.

Brian was relentless. A predatory hazel gaze pulled me closer, quietly offering me pathetic words of encouragement.

 _  
**THIS COULD BE YOU, MIKEY. YOU WILLING TO COME AND GET IT?**   
_

Uh, sure... just give me a few minutes to pick the bottom of my jaw off the floor. Oh, yeah, and... look... here's my pride, too.

Why now? Why show me the gold when you haven't even given me a chance to enjoy the rainbow? I was nearly where I wanted to be in a committed relationship with Ben. Why ruin it for me now?

Your eyes tell me you WANT ME. Your hands tell me you NEED ME. Your kisses tell me you CRAVE ME. Will your heart ever tell me you LOVE ME?

I needed to find a good point to find escape. With my heart intact. The whites of his eyes grew mesmerizing in the dimmed blue hue of the room. He looked even more breathtaking then in the cold light of day. Dark, brooding and mysterious. Dangerous to know.

But I did know him. It was sending chills down my spine to wonder if I could pretend I didn't. Kind of fun. I decided, right there, glued to the floor. Hopefully by fear and not substances on the  
floor. I would stay, for now... until...

I was caught in the lust of him. Loving him was easy and I could forgive him anything. The lust was more difficult to control. I wanted him to be placed in the same predicament I was. Frozen in an overload of sensations. Not knowing where to turn and letting go of your inhibitions. Unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to breathe. An out of control Brian was what I wanted. I could do it, if only Tightie Whitey Guy would turn Brian's gaze away.

As if the heavens above heard my frantic call, Tightie swirled around to push Brian forcefully against a square pillar. A-Ha! See, Brian, some people did have limits!

I broke free at a dead run, hoping the door I had found was leading into a bathroom. I entered the stall, locking myself inside. The white underwear Brian had bought me at Torso's burned a hole in my coat pocket. Christ, was I fuckin' nuts?!

I had Ben. I had a beautiful man with a caring, understanding soul waiting for me at home. Tonight, we were supposed to be eating dinner at Ma's. Somehow, if he knew where I was, he'd be fine. The problem centered around who I was with. Ben was entitled to be pissed at me. I surely knew how I was around Brian. I aggravated myself when I got like this.

I patted down my body to discover I must have dropped my phone. Then it only took me a few minutes after, to realize that I wasn't alone in the restroom. The heavy slapping and deep grunting, from the next stall, told me that someone was having their own private underwear party... underwear not required. So... my only choices were to stay and get off on someone else's joy ride, or leave and get off on Brian's ride... Hmm, tough one.

Immediately an idea came to my mind. How could I accomplish what I wanted?

"Anyone got a phone?" I leaned my head back along the stall wall hoping someone was listening.

"You! Okay!" The voice became stilted, disturbed by either being the Giver, or the Receiver, of those intense thrusts shaking the structure.

"Fine!" One syllable word and my voice fucking cracks!  
Brilliant!

A single arm shot high above the opposite stall wall. Up-n-down, the cell phone reappeared and disappeared. I tried to gauge a good moment to reach up, on my tippy toes, to catch the tiny antennae. "Thanks!" I yelled over to my neighbor... neighbors? I didn't take any offense to no rebuttals. The noise level to the sex was steadily increasing.

I dialed the familiar numbers wondering if the ringing was heard. Three rings later...

"H'Lo... Mikey Novotny's cell phone. How may I direct your call?" Brian had obviously expected to hear a voice he knew, by the way he teased.

Excellent! "Michael?" I deepened the usual tone of my voice.

"Who the fuck is this?"

It had worked like a charm. Brian sounded pissed. Oh, shit! A name! I peeked down at the phone and read the manufacturer. "Nik... Nik, with no 'c'." I don't think Nokia would have been pleased if I had taken their label in vain.

"Nik, with no 'c'... who?" Brian's voice held smirk. Double shit! A sign, placed by the owners, was bolted under the coat hook on the door of the stall. **PLEASE WASH HANDS AFTER SERVICE** **.** The writer in me invented ways to create names by things right in front of me. I shut one eye to rework the letters. I came up with a quick response. "Shand. Nik Shand." I wondered if I could pull a fast one over on Brian.

"Look, Nik, with no 'c'... what exactly is your business with Mikey?"

"Why, if you aren't him, are you askin'?" I wondered why Brian was so defensive and willing to fight to discover who Nik was. Interesting. Nice to know he cared.

"Did he give you this number?" Brian was growing agitated, or climactic, without seeing him I couldn't tell.

"How else would I have called?" I liked my verbal battles with Brian the best. Under the guise of "Nik" I could do, or be, anything I wanted. "Is he there or not?"

"Actually, Nik, with a 'c', he's kneeling in front of me sucking my dick in his sweet little mouth." Brian grinned at having shot down a potential man invading Michael's life.

"Are you sure about that? Check again. I thought he had better taste in men." I tried to cover my mouth because I heard Brian grunt in pain. He was reacting to Nik's smart mouth.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Brian sounded pissed and willing to stick out the verbal dueling. "What? ... you meet Mikey, in one night of passionate humping, and you think you own him? Can tell his friends whatever the hell you feel like? I should hang up on you."

"I dare you."

"I just might!"

"Good."

"I will!"

"I'm waiting!"

There was a long stretch of silence as both Brian and I contemplated hanging up. I could hear his heavy intakes through the line as he tried to steady his breathes. He might be reaching his climax soon. Tightie must have been busy while I was out. Clearing my throat, I made my voice come through lower and whisper soft. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere... where you would be." Brian grunted in agony as his peak was being reached.

"You keeping Michael from me?"

"He's not here. He left."

"Too bad. He's a cute kid."

"Mikey's turning thirty-two this year. Not a kid anymore."

"Hmm... funny, you sure do treat him like one."

"What the fuck do you mean? What business is it of yours?"

"Are you Brian? Brian Kinney?"

"What of it?"

"I know all about you."

"You think so?"

"Michael talked about you all night. You've done quite a number on him. He thinks the sun rises and sets with you."

"He's my friend. We've been through hell and back together."

"When you going to give it to him?"

"Give what to him?"

"The Last Hurrah? When all those tight twinks have been sucked, and pumped, dry and no one thinks Brian Kinney has any sex appeal left... is that when Michael will get his moment?"

"Did you find out you were his long lost relative, Nik? You're asking an awful lot of questions for just meeting Michael."

"Who said I just met him?"

"Wha-?" Brian shut up quick. "Excuse me." His voice tightened as he reached his orgasm in the middle of the conversation. His hand tried to sloppily cover the small mouthpiece. The muffled groans were torturous to hear. Clearing his throat, Brian returned like there was no break in the discussion. "Now, where were we?"

"I didn't just meet Michael. I've been seeing him for awhile." I wondered how Brian would take this blatant comment. I was inventing Nik as I went along. I actually kind of liked him myself.

"You do know he has a boyfriend?"

"Do you?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Reverting the questions back to me?"

"Do you think I'm doing that?"

"There it is again! What are you... some kind of shrink?"

"Depends on your perception." I began to mull over a terrible thought that would send Brian teetering on some random edge. I was cruel and heartless. How could I do this to my best friend? "I'm a sex therapist."

"Fuck me!" Brian squelched out in pure shock.

"Gladly!" An all to eager voice replied as loud as possible to pass through the phone line.

Brian stared down at the young man on his knees. "I'm sorry... I'm done with you."

"Asshole!"

I really had to keep from laughing hysterically.

"That's it? That's all you've got?" Brian yelled as the young trick walked away trying to play off his heavenly attributes. "Christ! Like I haven't heard that shit before!"

I cleared my throat to make sure Brian knew Nik was still on the phone. "Hey, it's been nice chatting, but I got things to do." I placed the "hook" in the water wondering if Brian would take the bait.

"Wait!" Brian looked around the room. "If I may ask... what exactly is Mikey seeing you for? Or am I butting in on patient/doctor confidentiality?"

"No, you're not... I'll just tell you what I do for a living. You take the answer however you feel like." Christ! I was sinking into the lowest of lows. "I teach people how to have sex."

Brian had to chuckle. "I thought it was naturally born into us as mother nature's creatures? Instinct and impulse rather then teach and learn?"

Nik would have had balls of steel to do what he did for a living without being pegged as a complete joke. I decided to open the challenge to Brian. "You think so? Hmm... interesting... what are you doing right now?" I was sort of asking for myself, Michael, as well.

"Right now?" Brian stopped to contemplate how to answer. "I'm checking out the scene. Making sure there's no lonely boys just waiting to beg me for more."

"Damn! Michael did say you were full of yourself."

"He said that about me?!" Brian sounded flabbergasted by the thought. "What else did he say... about me?"

"Sorry, that's confidential."

"Stuff about me is confidential? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"The kind of bullshit that gets me paid two hundred bucks an hour."

"Two hundred? With no sex afterwards? What a gyp!"

"Not necessarily." I leaned back on the stall wall, completely forgetting the neighbors behind me. They had finally reached a certain point of orgasm. Peaking at a poetic moment, where I could fit in a really good explanation should Brian grow curious to the background noises.

"OH! MY! GAWD!" The voice screeched in unison with the partner's uncontrolled moans of pleasure.

"Nik... baby! What the fuck was that?"

"My last clients." I held the phone up high enough for Brian to get the full-on effect. I brought the extension back to my ear. "After our sessions, I give the client a moment or two to themselves."

Brian was unable to believe what he was hearing. "Nik... Niky... my new hero!"

"Is there something you'd like me to help you with?"

"Help what? Me? I don't have any sexual problems." Brian almost wanted to believe those words himself.

I tried not to choke on my own saliva. Nik didn't know Brian. Michael did. "I didn't say you did. I thought maybe, being the type of man you are, that you might like a free consultation."

"Free? Niky, babe, nothin' in this life is free."

"Wow! Pretty profound for Liberty Avenue's Revolving Door Stud. You sure you never had any therapy?" I realized too late that "Michael" had slipped into my conversation. Shit!

Brian chuckled lightly at the title. "So, it's a revolving door now? No, Niky, I haven't."

"I get it. Not a problem. Your fear is genuine."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Brian tried to sound confident, but it didn't come across like how he wanted.

"Bullshit!" Whoops! I had slipped into my old self again. I needed to be more careful.

"Explain, please!" Brian inquired with a nasty edge to his voice.

"I'm a stranger in Michael's life. You've kept me on this phone... because you're afraid of what I might have become to mean to him." His silence told me I had hit a nerve.

Brian cleared his throat to begin speaking. "So far, you're peddling a crock of shit, Niky."

I gathered a wide smile on my face as I read him perfectly. He hated when "Michael" did that. Having a complete stranger peg him was debilitating. "You fear the unknown. You're never going to truly 'let go' of anything in your life if you're unwilling to give up control."

"Power." Brian corrected the final word.

"Control... power... you can't do it!"

Brian couldn't help sniggering at Nik's comment. "Is that a flagrant dare?"

"And if it is... what are you going to do, Brian?"

"I'll take the dare, but I'll raise you."

"What kind of stakes?"

"Work your voodoo sex magick and if it doesn't do shit... you have to divulge one of Mikey's secrets." Brian chuckled at having caught Nik in a bind. Truth or Dare?

"What shall we do if it does?"

"Then..." Brian paused as if contemplating whether to be truthful or teasing with his response. "I will reveal something of mine."

Damn! Brian sounded fairly serious. I had to take a deep swallow before speaking. He took my breath away. "Secrets right?"

Brian understood the ribbing. "Yeah, Niky... I promise not to scare you too soon."

"Wow! Adventurous, too. Let's see how far you're able to go though... without needing... Well, you heard my last clients. They were just here on a routine follow-up visit. I'm really quite proud of them."

"You must have a very large... staff." GULP! Brian tried to shake himself out of his mind set. "How do we do this?"

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of the room, surrounded by some scantily clad men, a few naked ones and some voyeurs still clothed."

"Are you alone?"

"How alone should I be?"

I shook my head at Brian's warped sense of humor. You really had to pay attention to the discussion or he would leave you way behind. "Is there a man clinging to your body, or off your cock?"

"No, I got my underwear back on. I never took it off."  Brian almost sounded like he wanted Nik to be intrigued by this fact. "Just kinda slipped it slowly down my thighs and took his ..."

I had enough! "Good. Keep it that way."

"For two hundred dollars, shouldn't YOU get something out of this?"

"I will... and so will you." I slipped my jacket off one arm, then the next. "I promise." Soon to follow was my t-shirt. I pulled the material up over my head letting it fall to the floor. "I want you to find a secluded area in the room." I undid each button of my jeans... followed by toeing off my shoes. "Far enough away for no one to touch you, but close enough for them to be seen." The waist of my jeans slipped down my thighs as I shimmied them down to my ankles. As an afterthought, I looked down to find I would have been all right in my own underwear. Still, the thrill to be wearing the white pair Brian had bought for me. Half owning, half appreciating the look of my body. My dick hardened at the thought. "Are you there, yet?" I guess it was helping that I made Nik's voice deep and breathy.

"Niky... " Brian nearly moaned into the phone. "I'm wherever the fuck you wanna put me." His own voice was showing too much interest. He would have to calm it down a notch. Act detached. "When do I get you to sit on my cock and take every inch like a real man?"

I closed my eyes to those moments of Brian's life, when I knew phone sex had been preferable to the actual act. Which was a shame. Brian, in the flesh, combined with that dirty mouth was potent. I knew what Brian looked like... smelled like... tasted like... felt like... and his resonating baritone voice generally sent shivers down my spine. He knew how to use his vocal chords like he knew how to strum the right notes out of his tricks with his touch.

"Brian, my intentions are NOT to have phone sex with you." I wanted "Nik" to make himself clear. The underwear I had on was pulled off, falling neatly into the pile of my jeans. I tucked the phone between my shoulder and ear, as I hunched down to swipe on the pair of undies Brian had bought.

Fuck! I had been in such a hurry to dress I didn't check the label. I closed my eyes to the inside tease Brian had sent. There was absolutely no room for me to breathe in these things. He'd intentionally picked out the next size smaller so I'd look like a freakin' pervert wandering around with my "package" in plain sight. Bastard! I glanced down to see that the white material stuck to my flesh like a second skin. You could see EVERYTHING! I had to arrange myself inside so as not to cut serious blood flow. Asshole!

"Niky... where'd you go... you're disappointing me." Brian made his voice a sing-song as he played off becoming slightly impatient.

"Close your eyes."

"Mmm... the better to see you with...?"

"No... the better to feel you with."

"Mm-oh-kay... all right... what next?"

"I need you to think back... way back to when you were a child... find your happiest memory."

"Christ! You ARE a therapist!"

"For two hundred, I think you should walk away with something tangible."

"Yeah, sanity would be nice."

"Avoiding the question."

"No, I'm not... Mikey..."

Shit! My cover had been blown! "Excuse me?!" I had to play the comment off to gauge him.

"Michael, my friend... your, uh, client... remember him?"

Cool! I was safe! He hadn't figured it out! "Yes, of course. I just... never mind... You don't happen to have anything earlier then that, do you?" I suddenly realized what I'd be revealing if I actually listened to Brian and became "Nik". All his dirty little hidden secrets about our relationship. Was I really up to the challenge?

"If I did... I'd need real therapy."

"I'm sorry." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I hadn't meant to demean his tortured past.

"Don't sweat it, Nik. What do we do with Mikey?"

I rolled my eyes at that loaded question. So many ways I could answer, but none that would fit Nik's persona. "Tell me the happy memory."

"Ah! The first time I met him."

"Really?" I didn't remember it being that wonderful. Actually, he'd been a first class prick and I had been a glorified jerk.

"Well... Mikey thinks we met at one particular moment, but no... he'd be wrong. I'd met him weeks before we met face to face."  


OH-KAY! I was going to looovvveee being Nik. If I got to hear gems like these. Whew! "How did that moment make you feel?"

 **==========tbc...==========**

[](http://docs.google.com/Doc?docid=0AeKjF_KZqdm0ZGQ2emh3dHpfNTAxZHdqM3BxZ2I&hl=en)

 

  
**  
**   


 


	2. Chapter 2

"Warm. It was my first day at a new school. I didn't make many friends wherever my parents moved us to. I knew I wasn't staying for long." Brian paused to inhale, thinking back. "Safe. They'd kind of forced him to be the group leader of the junior high class and show some students around the school. He told us places to avoid and the right clicks to hang with." He released the air slowly in his lungs. "Protected. He stuck up for me whenever we bumped into each other, before we officially met. Kind of took me under his wing. Thought I might need a friendly face to turn to." He sounded as if he couldn't go any further. 

"Is that all?" I needed to know when I could breath again. How could he remember all that crap in such detail from junior high and not know the next trick's name from the night before? Hell, even the one who just left him ten minutes ago?! Selective memory in overload, I guess!

"He made me want to be with him." Brian didn't beat around the bush with this statement.

"... 'BE' with him? How?"

"Near him... around him... in his arms, if he wanted... where I could smell him... where I could touch him... hear his laughter... watch him blush as I teased him and he joked back... feel his breath on my skin... sense his warmth next to my coolness... where I would know..."

He had me, dammit! "Know what?"

Took Brian a few extra minutes to find his next breath. "Where I knew... right where I belonged."

I had to take another heavy gulp before I spoke. Double damn! I was a creep of the highest order to make Brian suffer like this... wait, what was I saying? He fucking drags me out to a party I never wanted to got to in the first place and he's managed to make me pity him? I really should set my priorities in the correct order. Well, after tonight... first thing in the morning... I'd get right on that idea. Yeah.

"Nik?"

"Sorry, Brian." I shook my head out of the clouds. Get back to being Nik Shand, guru sex therapist. "Sounds like Michael is more then a friend. Most of my friends don't make me feel that way."

Brian laughed a full-bodied roar. "I'd like to be able to define our relationship, but, for right now, friend is about as close as I can conjure up without..."

"Without what?"

"Without giving him something more to hate me for later."

"So anything more then friendship with Michael would make him despise you later on?"

"I fucked up everything else in my life." Brian realized how that might have sounded. "No pun intended."

"None taken. So he's special... precious?"

"Yeah, I guess, but that's a little too..."

"Girly?"

Brian chuckled at the blatant question "Simplistic. He's inexplicable. Invaluable. I don't know where I'd be half the time without him. He's..."

"Your welcome mat?"

"Nik... don't put words in my mouth." Brian wasn't going to follow the statement with anything else.

"I'm sorry... you were saying?"

"Michael is... what life should be like for me. At the end of a long day, I want to know that there's someone in this world who values me for who I am and likes me despite my bad habits."

"Oh, you have a few?" I wanted to get back to the teasing. I hated a maudlin Brian. Usually I would need to hug him, make him feel loved and eventually cry those unshed tears he always refused to. I fed off his numb energy when dealing with his chaotic, demented emotions.

I just didn't want to find him hanging from the rafters like I almost did on his thirtieth birthday.

"So, Mikey talked A LOT about me?"

"Brian... I think you're ready."

A small grin formed on Brian's mouth at the light tease. "Nik, but this is so fresh and new... how can I be ready, now?"

"Hang on to that thought." I took a deep breath as I began to devise how my plan would play out. I created the list of things to gather before I stepped out of the stall. Blind fold, corduroy, some rope or scarves and my sparkling personality. "I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Hanging by the moment, Niky." He pushed the "end" button to finish the call. He caught sight of a pretty interesting fact. "That little asshole!"

I heard his last comment wondering what he was speaking about. Maybe he had finally discovered I had plenty of battery time on my cell phone. All that griping I had done was to get safely away from him and back to my Mommy. I gathered up my pile of clothes, hoping I could find Brian's and just rest them together.

The minute I opened the door to the stall, the other stall door crept open. "Hey!" I turned slowly on my way out to find a face peeking out. Drenched in sweat and red blotches all over his pale skin, the man held out a long stretch of material.

"Uh, thanks." I had thought he wanted his phone back, but he meant to give me this... thing.

"It might not be much, but fuck if it doesn't work wonders..."

I let the soft texture billow out of my hand. My first check off on my list. Blindfold. I looked up to say another thank you when I noticed something hanging off the hook on the stall door. Corduroy. A damn big shirt, too. Had this young man found himself a genuine lumberjack this far off the North West Passage? "Can I borrow this?"

"Take it... we won't be leaving for awhile." He gave of a goofy grin as a beefy hand pulled him back into the stall.

Christ! The poor guy didn't look any bigger then me. "Be safe! And wear a helmet!" I wasn't meaning a condom, either. Talk about opposites attracting. I shook my head at the fate of the world as I put on the corduroy cowboy shirt. The thing hung down past my thighs, but I only snapped a few buttons to give plenty of room to view my bare chest and the uncomfortably-fitting underwear. Two things off my list already. Now, I only had my last item to find. Something rope-like and strong enough to not cause damage to delicate skin.

I made my way through the blue-ish hallway, when I came to an opening into the large room where Brian had stopped us earlier. I sighed deeply. I was getting a few interested looks, but my eyes were looking for someone in particular. Scanning the room, back and forth, I found who I wanted in a matter of minutes. I could see the hungry, predatory wilde beasts making their way toward his innocent prey-like stance.

Brian had done as asked. He had discovered a far corner of the room where a makeshift bed had been draped with the same sheer white fabric that covered the area. He rested on the flat surface in his perfectly dark underwear. My cell phone lay right in the dip of his rib cage. One hand on the thing and the other stretched out beside him. The fingers lay wide open to cup whatever fell into them. It was tempting to place myself in that strong grip. He looked as if he was asleep.

My dark angel. Beautiful and... insatiable.

"Nik"... me... had left him, wide open, with his eyes closed. What I didn't know was how inviting that would be for other male eyes, and libidos. I quickly glanced about me. Someone had swept the curtains, drape-y white material, back with braided rope coiled ties. Two held the sides up perfectly. I didn't think anyone would care about the decor of the place if I borrowed them for awhile. I headed in the direction where Brian was with a determined swagger to my steps. Each step toward him told my fellow attackers that he would be mine. Lay off! Grrr!

Phone in my right hand, blindfold in my left and I had looped the ropes around my wrists. It was time to play, Mr. Kinney.

_**THIS COULD BE YOU, BRIAN KINNEY. YOU WILLING TO COME AND GET IT?** _

Once I had taken the ties around the curtains, the material fell around the area like it was sectioning us off from every other person in the large space. Hiding behind a sweep of fabric, I picked up the phone again dialing my own number. Half a ring... damn...

"Nik... I thought you'd forgotten me." I felt chilled by getting to hear Brian's voice in semi-stereo. Right in my ear and at a distance. Almost felt like he was right next to me, but far away.

"You're not easy to forget... at least that's what Michael said." What a good recovery! I impressed myself in my role playing experience.

"You charmer you."

"Are your eyes still closed?" I leaned back against the pillar behind me, moving around the other side to gaze at him through the gauze-like material.

"Yeah." Brian made his voice sound breathy.

I shivered at his simple words. "Sit up."

Brian's brow furrowed in shock. "What do you mean?" He knew something was odd. "How can you see me?"

"Brian, just do it. No questions."

"How the hell did you...?" Brian wanted to know what the hell was going on and who was about to pull the wool over his eyes. Literally.

Blindfold at the ready, I snuck up behind him on the flat platform. I had his eyes covered before he could open them back up to see my face. "Don't fight me." I grabbed his arms from underneath his biceps. He was pinned back to my chest. "Trust me." Every word I whispered into each ear. Forcing him to turn his head from one way to the other. He couldn't tell if I was just one person. "Give up the control, Brian." I felt him force himself not to struggle. Strange how he couldn't talk either. He allowed me to secure the blindfold. I loosened my grip of him and fell back, distancing myself. I wanted to be just a voice in his head for awhile. "It's Mikey, Brian." I had the phone to my ear, speaking in a calm, clear voice.

Funny, Brian still had the phone in his hands. He was intrigued how the game would be played. I watched him try to control his erratic breathing as his shaking arm brought the phone to his ear. He felt trapped and out of control. "What kind of game are you playing... Nik?"

I wondered what was going through Brian's mind right now.

What was reality? What was truth? What was a lie? What was fake? Who could he trust? What could he believe in? Brian Kinney was such a caricature in his own mind, could he really trust in his own instincts?

I climbed off the bed, walked around to the end where Brian sat. His shoulders were hunched as he wondered what was to happen next. I wandered closer to stand in front of him. Millimeters separated us as I stood my ground. He raised his head to smell what could be nearby. The blindfolded eye line tilted to ask a silent question. He inhaled me and his eyebrows raise in doubt. The corduroy shirt held a different scent, but, yet, the rest was all me. The hand that he'd been using to rest on the bed snatched up in the air. The open palm flittered around my exposed chest, hovering right above the material he only had to reach out to touch. He even feared that simple act.

Using my knee, I spread his thighs to invite myself into his private space. The corduroy fabric brushed his face, his torso, his arm and his heated thighs. I wondered if he would remember his comment from earlier about when he used to take me into the Liberty baths. I felt him shiver to his core at the sensations rushing through him in waves. He could barely gathering his breathing.

"Do I have to call you 'Nik'?" Brian swallowed with difficulty.

I watched his Adam's Apple drop down, then back up as he spoke. My empty hand went to pet the side of his face, tracing the supple line of his square jaw. His face fell into the gentle touch. "What do you want to call me?" My head was at a perfect height to play with his waiting mouth. It hung open in a moment to respond, but I took it upon myself to take his breath away.

There was a split second where our mouths parted and he choked out a strangled sound. "Mikey!" Brian was learning. "Nik" would be proud.

"Lie back." I gently pushed at his chest.

Brian gathered his wits about him and began to pull himself up the length of the platform "Can we get rid of these?" He shook my phone at me.

"Don't like my voice in your ear?" I pretended a sad pout.

"I'd rather have you... here... in my ear... in my arms... in my..."

I couldn't let him finish the sentence without punishment of some kind. I pounced on his unsuspecting body, using my hands to hold down his own. Our phones flew away to the floor in unison. Brian

whacked his head on the sad excuse for a pillow. "Sorry!" I squealed out in my usual "Michael" voice, then recovered by forcing my lips onto his. I dug in as deeply as he'd allow, which was fairly deep.

"Christ! Mikey..." Brian gasped out loud as he used his hips to jut upwards to my bulging crotch. "God! I knew this would be hot... but damn... I want..."

I didn't want to hear anything for awhile as I began to finish with the rest of my game plan. I kept repeating the mantra of "I'm sorry" as I kissed my way down one arm to his left wrist... and secured it. Coming back up his body to head down his right arm to end at his wrist and secured that one, as well. He never knew what hit him. I had kept my hands over his, giving him a false sense of security. He thought he had an unquestionable freedom, which I had innocently taken from him. I felt a small vindication to all that he had taken from me.

I straddled the spread of his hips and crouched over him to lean my head near him. The shadow effect I was creating gave him insight on where he should look. "Tell me what you want, Brian."

The minute I asked the subtle question, his arms lifted only as far as they could. "Uh... oh... something's very wrong here."

"No, everything finally right. Give in, Brian. I won't hurt you. And you can't possibly hurt me." I watched his mouth go through stages of emotions. Anger, frustrations, resign and then finally to a slight grin. He pulled against the binding ropes on his wrists, finding what kind of give they had for him to move. "Are you pissed?"

"I'm over it, but... now, I'm intrigued. What exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Loose control... give up your super powers... allow yourself to become a man, instead of someone's plaything." As I spoke to him, I pressed my palms flat on his upper chest sculpting the delicate muscles underneath. His nipples jutted up fully heightened to sensations he was receiving. "If Michael can see the worth in you... why can't you see that in yourself?"

Brian jutted his chin up to ward off feelings he wanted to avoid. He didn't need cheap therapy. "What do I do... when I don't have anything to fall back on?" His voice got quieter, whisper soft, as he spoke.

"That's where the trust comes in. Let yourself go, trust in your partner that not only can they please you, but that you can please you." I sat up beginning to trace a line down his athletically formed body. He was perfection when it came to his physique. The moment I reached the elastic line of his underwear, I knew he was about as horny as I was. Christ! Were we pathetic! "One on one. You forget the cruel world and focus everything, in you, to the person in your bed. Can you do that?"

Brian wondered what was going to happen if he didn't agree. He hoped he wouldn't be left here, tied to someone bed post. "I don't know, but I think I could be convinced."

"Then I ask again... what do you want, Brian?"

"Take my underwear off."

I did that while tenderly kissing the smooth curves of his flexing thighs all the way down to his calves. I returned to him as I dispensed of the unnecessary bit of clothing. The only thing that had been hiding him from me. I wasn't here to play voyeur, so I quickly retook my place back over his hips. "Done." I formed fists with my hands and placed them on either side of his head. I hovered over his face, placing butterfly kisses over his skin. "What else?"

"Yours, too." Brian couldn't help from allowing his stupid grin to escape. "Keep the corduroy on, though. It feels..."

I rubbed the shirt over his naked flesh, hitting him at the right place where his nipples could feel the ribbed texture. "Ticklish."

Brian slowly shook his head. He almost seemed embarrassed to admit his feelings. "No... like Michael." He never said another word after the single comment. He looked as if he was falling into the play acting. Wanting to give in to the freakish trap of his bindings and allow the single idea of Michael Charles Novotny be his sole reason for climbing toward his sexual peak.

I couldn't believe that he could actually believe there existed a character like Nik Shand, who he would allow to expose him like this... vulnerable and out in the open. I was almost jealous, but since I did create him, I couldn't place any blame on Brian. I thanked Brian for worrying about my comfort level when I shucked off the tight pair of undies. I would never wear those things again ... unless by request. I came back to my usual spot and hovered again. This time I paid more attention to his eyes, brows and forehead. I wanted to give him something to believe in, something to hold onto, to set him back to a sense of reality. My forehead pushed against his, which caused our heads to roll together and our cheeks to meet. "Is there anything else?"

Brian couldn't speak and just nodded his head.

"What?"

"The blindfold. I wanna see you." Brian used his face to push forward his request.

"But that would dispel the mystery." I knew his measures were trying to get me to take the cloth away, but something in me grew fearful. Would he even want to know who I had been all this  
time?

"Not for me. I know I know you...better then I know myself." He tried to find another way to explain what he wanted. "I want to see your eyes... look into your soul."

"That would be cheating."

"Undo one arm, then."

I almost relented by the sad sound of his voice, but then it hit me. "Undo one arm and you could remove the blindfold, too. Boo, bad sportsmanship. Nope."

Brian sighed deeply while he pondered what else they could do. "Then what else can we possibly do...?"

Was he really that oblivious? God, he really didn't feel comfortable giving up control! I decided I would take the reigns of the show. I'd done all that he wanted which had only been the things I wanted. Now, it was my turn. And I would do everything I could to make him regret ever bringing me to this underwear party. Make him scream for mercy, if I wanted.

I began my trail at his face tracing the familiar patterns of his beautiful features and ending up slurping at his mouth. He wanted to say something but I put up two fingers to his lips to silence him. My show. My rules. The finger and my lips trailed down the line of his neck where I found a heavily erratic nerve jutting out in response to his increased heart rate. I sucked on it's thickness through his skin and bit at the blue line tenderly as I moved on my way.

I spent longer around his upper chest. Circling his nipples with my tongue and playing with the tips using the rough pads of my thumbs. His breathing became forced, his lungs filling and emptying in rapid succession. He didn't know what I was about to do. He was frightened about the unknown. My massages and pecks, along the way, made him buck under the added pressure of the tingling sensations over his body. He groaned in agony. Of wanting his release, on both counts. He struggled once again with the ropes, wanting desperately to touch another's flesh. As I went along my travels, I used the tip of my nose to gently tickle his skin.The goose-pimply flesh popped up in that instant. I gave Brian Kinney goose bumps! How cool was that?!

The second I was about to reach dangerous territory, I reached up a hand to pull one of the loose rope ties. His left wrist came undone as easily as it had been captured. I felt his hurried movements to throw away the rope bindings and remove his blindfold, but I had chosen that exact moment to take him fully. Engulf him like so many men had done before. Swallow him down like I couldn't drink him deep enough. If I had ever seen him before, imagined him in my waking dreams or at night when no one knew... he was even more glorious in his true form. Abandoned to what little expertise I had. He reached for the other tie and undid his right arm, but never once did he come down to touch me. He was free, but he was giving me what he knew I wanted from him. Himself. He was showing me that he trusted me even when he was unable to know it was me.

That was amazing for me to discover. I had power over Brian. He handed it right to me. Begged for awhile, but gave me what I had asked for through all the years of our relationship. I didn't realize what I was going through until Brian felt the first droplet sear his burning flesh.

"Mikey... no, no, no... come here..." Brian couldn't stand the silent, unmarked tears. "Jesus, I'm sorry... sorry..." He pulled Michael into his embrace, cuddling him to his chest like a wounded animal. "Sshh..."

I was a fink! A rat! A cad! I had allowed myself to fall into the game and opened wounds deeply sunk into Brian that he never would have revealed to me without my stupid, idiotic pushing and prodding. I had wanted this so badly that I had been willing to play his field in order to achieve my goal, but I had forgotten one thing... I had walked those harsh, lonely steps with him so long ago. What hurt him, wounded me greatly. What made him cringe, made me cry. And what scared him, made me love him. I would always love him, despite my deep love for Ben. Brian was The Beginning to my life and The End to my story. I should tread lightly in the in-between. I was screwing with the climactic moment. Possibly sending us into ruination. "No... I'm sorry!" I used the hand I had available to cup the back of Brian's neck pulling him close to me, our foreheads joined. "I don't know why I did this stupid thing!"

Brian smirked as he pressed a million kisses to the cheek resting against him. "Shut up! Mikey, it's fine, really! Let it go!"

I wiped at my eyes wondering how I could completely fall apart in his arms like cookies crumbling and not look like a loser. "But what I did to you... that stupid name ..."

"Nik, with no 'c'. It was cute." Brian chuckled deeply in his belly.

I felt the rumbling against my own abdomen and couldn't help but get lost in the laughter, as well. "Well, this party's truly a bust!" I flipped over on my back, feeling totally naked and tired. Christ, what time was it anyway?

"I was about to leave anyway... after I thought you did. Life's no fun without you in it, Mikey!" Brian choose that moment to roll over on top of me showing how we were still both as hard as rocks and managing a functional conversation. "This is new?" He admired the huge corduroy shirt, flicking his fingers at the jingly snaps.

"Got it from a lumberjack?"

"On Liberty Avenue? How did he get this far east?"

I shrugged with a smile on my face. "Migration efforts?"

Brian lost himself in the joke. "I like the color. It brings out the chocolate in your eyes."

I fluttered my lashes. "That's what I was going for."

Displaying with my hand that I was totally bare-assed naked despite the shirt.

Suddenly, Brian grew quiet, introspective. He watched the intricate movements of the face he would have know even in his dreams. Reaching out a shaking hand, he rubbed at some spots tenderly making sure that the moisture was completely gone from the skin

Like before, I got trapped in those depths as they bore into me. When he got this way, I couldn't deny him anything. I wondered what more I'd have to do in order to apologize. What shocked me was what he did next. He just plopped a genuine full bodied kiss on my lips. Pressure enough to send me into the flattened pillow as I felt the hardened platform behind my head. He let me go grinning a foolish smile at me. "What was that for?" I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

Brian landed his forehead on the one human connection he had in this world. "You know I`d only do this with you."

"Which part?"

"Everything."

"That's ridiculous. If I were you, I'd be pissed at me."

"Well, you're not... and I'm not... so leave it alone."

"I'm just shocked is all."

"Why? I actually kind of got off on what we did."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Because you've proved something to me that I've always wondered... that despite whoever we may add into our lives... despite the years that separated us... despite those moments when it looked as if we'd matured and moved on from each other... you are always the only one who can tell me the most important thing I need to know."

"And that would be?" I thought he was about to tease me, or make a random joke, but he lifted his head to gaze down at me, intently, again. "What?"

"Where I belonged..." Brian stretched like a cat, feline and smooth, as he placed his head right above the familiar heartbeats he'd known existed inside, just for him. "... right here... with you."

I gulped my next breath unable to believe the words coming from him. "You do the same for me."

"Yeah, isn't that neat?" Brian felt the tiredness seep into his body so effortlessly.

"Pretty cool." I wrapped my arms around him, cuddling him closer to me, like my own live teddy bear. I felt his arms scoop under me to pull me tighter into his embrace. "Brian..."

"Hmm...?"

"I gotta get home soon. I may have ruined dinner, but I can't NOT come home. No matter the ungodly hour."

"Just a few more minutes. I need to stock up for next time."

"You can redeem your Frequent Mikey Miles at a later date."

"If I do... can Niky come out to play more often?"

"Uhh... sure, I guess." I couldn't help but lose myself in a giggle fit, imaging what I could get into with Brian when I was Nik. What a monster I'd created! I opened my mouth to say something more, but a hand came up to pinch my lips together.

"Shush! Sssllleeeppp!" Brian burrowed further into the warm body under him and smiled into the pale flesh as went off into dreamland into a world where he wished he could be in when he awakened each morning.

I laid there, closing my eyes and enjoying the feel of Brian's deep breathes against my skin. I was able to wrap the thin corduroy up and around Brian, hoping that my own warmth was enough. I secretly wished for a different scenario to happen once we left, but those could only occur in my dreams. I peered at Brian and knew he was having one of them right now. And that made me smile.  


**==========THE END==========**


End file.
